the dilemma of the blue blur
by rose angel3
Summary: A revolution had started in kingdom acorn while sonic was away;Now sonic is trying to save the innocent,but the problem is he don't know who is innocent. sally is an outlaw,knuckles is a solder,Amy and shadow are the new heroes,and how can a woman that shadow never met has son from him.plenty of drama, romance, love triangles and adventure. summary sucks ,but please read.


**Well first of all this is my first sonic fan fiction, but I have written fanfics before, second sorry for any grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes that you dear reader will find in the story because English isn't the native language in my country, third I would like to apply a system that I do in all mu fanatics That one lucky reviewer will get the first half of the next chapter before I post it .So please read and review **

**Declaimer: I don't own any thing related to sonic except the plot and my oc **

**…...sonic p.o.v**

I looked at the long line of people in front of me waiting to get on the big space ship that will take them to mobius, the spaceship that will take me home, 'home' it got weird to say it, since I don't have a home anymore I've spent the last ten years of my life travelling from a galaxy to another, fighting villains, and saving the world, but after ten long years I decided enough is enough, I needed to go back home. I got on the ship and sat next to an old sleeping man. Sighing, to say I was nervous was an understatement, I was terrified I didn't know how will they react on finding that I was back again; will they be glad that I am back or will they be angry that I have been away that long; they will probably be really pissed .ugh I need a distraction; I got up and went toilet and splashed my face with some water, then I looked at my reflection on the mirror hanging on the wall. I look good for a guy who is about to have a breakdown, I certainly became taller, I was as tall as any other adult human my quills had gone a bit, longer, and not to mention all the muscles I got from fighting, but one thing that I hate the most is that now I have to wear clothes: I wear blue baggy pants, and a white t-shirt with an ash-grey scarf around my neck. Satisfied with my look, I headed out of the bathroom back to my seat. I looked around watching the people get in and settle in their seats until something caught my eyes; a little girl sitting in front of me, she was holding two toys one looked like me and the other looked like …. Amy; I watched as she got the two toys on top of each other and started making kissing noises; I chuckled lightly Amy would love that to happen …. Amy I haven't seen her nor my friends for ten years I hope she's fine; that she found a good boyfriend and continued her life, but knowing Amy that is unlikely to happen, I still remember the day I said goodbye.

**Flashback**

"oh please sonic take me with you " tails practically begged getting on his knees " tails you know I can't it's going to be dangerous , I'm going to travel a lot besides you know I have to do this ALONE " I replied helping tails to get on his feet; every body came to say goodbye to me even shadow , well he came to make fun of how he ' will enjoy the absence of faker', but that's shadow way of saying goodbye I drifted my eyes at the one person who refused to say goodbye "Amy " I whispered I watched as she stood there leaning on a nearby tree ; I walked away from the crowd of friends , and approached her " hey Amy aren't you going to say goodbye?" I asked trying to break the ice; she looked at me before looking at the floor "I will stop chasing you" she muttered" what?" " I will stop chasing you okay, isn't that is why you are leaving because you want to get away from me because I am annoying " she snapped glaring at me ; I stared at her as if she had grown another head before bursting into laughter" y….you actually think that I am leaving to space just to get away from you Amy that's silly " I was holding my stomach by now trying to contain my laughter ; I looked at her seeing that she was about to cry I immediately stopped laughing , and I started panicking usually when Amy starts crying things end badly ; either she gets angry so you get hit by her hammer ,or she will break down and then you get hit by her hammer , and both didn't sound appealing to me . " Amy, Amy listen to me o.k." I put my hands under her chin and bought her face up to meet mine "Amy you're not annoying o.k., and I am not going on this trip to get rid of any one, I am going because there are people out there who need my help and I will be back in six months remember you won't even feel I am gone "I said holding her hands "promise?" Amy asked looking at me with hopeful eyes "promise "I reassured. Amy giggled and threw herself on me, embracing me in one of her death hugs, and for the first time I didn't panic nor run away; I stood there hugging her back.

**End of flashback **

I sighed that was one promise I didn't fulfill, not that I didn't try. After six months I was going to go back when something urgent happened, and I had to stay for a few days , and well days became weeks, weeks became months , months became years , and here I am ten years away from home and finally got the courage to return . I was cut out of my thoughts when the pilot announced that we were about to enter mobius atmosphere. I watched as we drew closer, and as the planet became bigger thinking that it was the time to face my friends after long, lonely 10 years of separation

…..I stood looking around me ; I was in some kind of a forest, and for the first time I felt the grass beneath my feet , and took a deep breath of clear oxygenated air . Yeah it's a good thing to be back. I looked at the planes that were lined to take the passengers to whatever destination they were going; the planes it reminded me of the x tornado; I wonder it tails still have that?

Of course he does that plane is the most important thing to him, he is sensitive about it more than anything else ,well maybe not more than his… crush

**Flashback **

"Come on tails how long are you going to ignore me "sonic yelled at his brother, it has been this way for three days; tails completely ignored sonic ,and it was driving sonic crazy "tails I thought we were brothers?""huh funny ,I don't have a brother since that guy whom I thought was my brother abandoned me " tails spat not looking away from the plane he was working on "I didn't abandon you tails ,I am only going for six months and I will be back it's no big deal " sonic yelled at the twin tailed fox. Getting no response, he decided it was no use. He was about to speak again when the phone in the living room started to ring "are you going to get that ?" sonic asked pointing at the living room with his thumb getting no response he sighed and walked out of the workshop " why do I even bother " he grabbed the phone and said " hello ….. Oh hey cream …." Sonics' ears perked up as a smirk spread on his lips "… you want to see if tails was here because he promised to take you to twinkle park ….." he repeated after the little rabbit .He held the phone away from his ear slightly ,and yelled enough for tails to hear " O.K. CREAM I'LL SEE IF I CAN FIND TAILS FOR YOU SO YOU CAN GO OUT TO TWINKLE PARK… **ALONE** " he smirked and put his hand over the speaker " 3…..2….1…0" he counted, and right when he finished counting tails burst threw the door "give me the phone" Tails ordered, and sonic shook his head smirking . seeing that there was no other way ,tails ran towards sonic trying to grab the phone ,but sonic stopped him with his free hand "I want to talk to cream so give me the phone" tails yelled struggling to reach for the phone" I will let you talk to your crush when you stop this cold shoulder act " "NO and she is **not **my crush " at this point sonic was using both his free hand and one of his legs to keep tails away " well cream it seems that I can't find tails anywhere but I will search for him in the workshop downstairs hold on " he covered the phone again and looked at now steaming tails " I'll count till three if you don't stop being a hothead I'll tell your crush that you're not available " sonic threatened "she is **not **my crush " tails protested "1….2…""ugh fine " tails surrendered "just give me my cru…I mean cream" sonic smile victoriously " hey cream I found him under the x-tornado any way his all yours ,and I hope you have fun on your date" sonic threw the phone and tails picked it, and glared at him " I'll get you for this " "love you too bro " sonic called from his back

**End of flashback**

I chuckled at the memory; I really hope they end up together, but enough of that I need to focus on returning back to kingdom of acorn. I went to one of the pilots he was an old owl "HEY can you take me to kingdom acorn?" "Sorry kid no one goes to kingdom of acorn anymore "I sighed this was the fifth pilot who gives me the same answer, UGH great I will never get back , no one is going there ,and I don't know my way from this jungle .The owl must have sensed my sadness as he patted my back, and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me "here son this is a map it will help you find your way to the kingdom "he said with I smile .I said a quick thanks and bolted out of the way .It felt so good to run again ,and fell the grass ,and the fresh air man I really missed that feeling .I ran throw the grass looking at the map occasionally until I reached to a clearing on a hill ; I looked at the map "well according to this thing I should find the kingdom in front of me" I muttered taking my eyes of the picture of kingdom of acorn on the map. I looked up and saw the greatest shock of my life ….the castle was destroyed ,the big market, the important sights ,and monuments weren't in a better condition either ,there were a lot of constructions going around the place but in short kingdom of acorn was …Destroyed.


End file.
